


Take It On The Chin

by iwanttowriteyouafic



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Dom Liam, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Zayn, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttowriteyouafic/pseuds/iwanttowriteyouafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up?” Liam asked, pausing the laptop and sliding the pillow off of his lap. Zayn hovered in the doorway, unwilling to ruin Liam’s night but unable to leave. “Zayn?” Liam tried again, grin softening into a fond smile.</p><p>“I just…” Zayn tried, but he didn’t know what to say. His heart was in his throat and his mind was overwhelmed by all the half-finished thoughts running through his head, so all he did was step into the room and close the door and hope Liam knew him as well as he had up until now.</p><p>(Or the one where Zayn's feeling restless and Liam is the only person he trusts to help.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It On The Chin

**Author's Note:**

> [For the anonymous prompt: hi!! Can you please write like needy!Zayn where Liam takes care of him, but is sort of rough about it? also daddy kink (((:]
> 
> *** PLEASE DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY WORKS ON OTHER SITES WITHOUT GETTING MY PERMISSION FIRST. Do not post copies of my work on livejournal, wattpad, fanfiction.net or anywhere, even if you have the intention of giving me credit. I do not want them on those sites at this point in time. So far, I have only given permission for my fic 'Pride' to be translated into Russian and posted on a Russian fanfiction website. Any other copies of my work that I come across will be reported. Please don't do it. It really sucks that I have to even write this note. ***

Zayn had never felt so pathetic in his life.

He’d had a full show (their fourth one in as many days), went to the gym to try and burn off the adrenaline, had a shower to try and ease his muscles, and ate some food to try and settle the way his stomach was clenching itself over and over.

But.

There was something missing, something wrong. Without the adrenaline and the aching muscles and the distraction of being hungry, all that was left in him was that reverberating, unsettled feeling. He was jittery, hands shaking and feet barely touching the ground as he left his hotel room. Clad in joggers and a soft shirt, he just felt so small, but also like his insides were massive and he could explode at any moment.

The hotel was silent, except for the quiet murmurs coming from Louis’ room, and the faint music from a bar across the street (where Niall and some guys from security were probably throwing back pints like they were filled with water), and it did nothing to calm him.

In fact, it just made him scared fucking shitless.

What if he woke him up? What if he got mad? Because God only knows how they all needed their sleep and they definitely weren’t getting it lately. Zayn himself had dozed off in the corner of the studio this morning, after being woken up at some satanic hour for a pointless sunrise radio session and having to sit through two interviews wherein both journalists asked the same dozen questions, give or take (“What does your dream girl look like?” “Who tends to write the most on albums?” “How long do you think you’ll continue on as a group?” “Any new wedding plans developing, Zayn?”)

Zayn just felt so helpless. He thought he’d gotten over this months ago, hadn’t had this restless feeling clawing at him since at least the start of the tour, and now they were three weeks from finishing the second leg in North America and suddenly everything was crashing down.

He knocked on the third door down from his room, knuckles stuttering against the wood. His chest was sweating beneath his shirt but his legs were freezing, and all he could think 'was _shit shit fucking shit what am I doing why am I here I’m so-'_

“Come in,” Liam called out. He sounded comfortable, like he’d settled in for a movie and had his head tucked into a pillow. Zayn opened the door slowly, finding that Liam was, in fact, watching _Captain America_ on his laptop while he hugged a huge white pillow to his chest, muscles unconsciously bulging against the fabric. His eyes lingered on the screen for a moment, but then he was looking up, right at Zayn, and Zayn just wanted to die.

Liam’s eyes were bright, obscured slightly from his huge smile pushing his cheeks high, like just Zayn’s presence was something amazing. He had faint scruff on his face, and his short hair was soft and unruly like it had dried untouched. It probably had, Zayn realised. Liam’s already showered. He won’t want him here. He’ll want to watch his movie and sleep and go a night without his needy closeted boyfriend whining to him.

“What’s up?” Liam asked, pausing the laptop and sliding the pillow off of his lap. Zayn hovered in the doorway, unwilling to ruin Liam’s night but unable to leave. “Zayn?” Liam tried again, grin softening into a fond smile.

“I just…” Zayn tried, but he didn’t know what to say. His heart was in his throat and his mind was overwhelmed by all the half-finished thoughts running through his head, so all he did was step into the room and close the door and hope Liam knew him as well as he had up until now.

Liam was waiting patiently, just watching. But as the minutes ticked by while they just stared at each other, the boy’s eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly in concern, and Zayn really couldn’t take that.

He crossed the room in short, hesitant strides, but eventually he was crawling onto the bed and settling on Liam’s lap, revelling in the way the laptop screen cast the man’s features in a soft glow. Liam’s hands immediately came to rest on Zayn’s hips, holding him steady while Zayn leant in to rest his head in the crook of his neck. He breathed him in, wondering how Liam could smell so wonderful without having any cologne on, and Liam just waited.

“Hi there,” Liam said softly, mouth right by his ear. His thumbs were circling his skin softly where his shirt had rucked up enough to reveal his lower back. Zayn sunk into him, still restless but able to anchor himself to Liam.

“Hey,” Zayn replied after a moment. His voice was soft, too, but there was an edge. An edge Zayn could both hear and feel, that made it impossible to sit still for much longer. But he didn’t know how to say it. “I. um. I just need… I just-”

“I know,” Liam murmured, moving his hands around to the small of Zayn’s back and massaging his skin there. He was so soft with him, so careful, and Zayn wanted to cry.

Liam was so good to him, so kind, love shining bright in the way he was dragging his calloused hands over Zayn’s back because he knows if comforts him, and the soft kisses he was peppering along Zayn’s neck and, God, even just the way he’d opened his arms for him, no questions asked, but he didn’t get it. He was going to have to say it. Zayn didn’t want to say it.

His heart rate was picking up again, the restlessness taking over, and Zayn had to shift in Liam’s lap to stop himself from tearing his skin off. He gripped the front of Liam’s sweatshirt, holding it tightly in his fists while Liam continued to be gentle, too gentle, taking such good care of him but not understanding and Zayn just-

“ _Daddy_ ,” Zayn whimpered, voice breaking a little. Liam’s movements stilled, and Zayn had to look up reluctantly to see how he was taking the news.

Liam’s expression was completely different to before. His eyes were dark, jaw tight and eyebrows furrowed in acknowledgement. The switch was instant, Liam now knowing exactly what Zayn wanted, what he needed, and Zayn was so, _so_ thankful.

Liam didn’t say anything, just started moving his hands again. He started dragging his hands up and down Zayn’s back, going further, as far as Zayn’s shirt would comfortably allow. His fingers started digging into Zayn’s skin on the down strokes, lightly at first but increasing in pressure. Zayn shivered, fighting the urge to arch his back, but ultimately failing when Liam suddenly scratched him with more fever, latching his lips onto Zayn’s neck and nipping carelessly. Zayn fought back the moan, feeling Liam’s teeth and tongue work over his skin, dancing over the line between pain and pleasure.

Zayn needed more, though. “L-Liam,” he stuttered out, pulling at his shirt in a way he hope screamed _off_.

“What did you just call me?” Liam asked him, eyebrow raised but tone more patient than reprimanding. His hands drifted from Zayn’s skin to his shirt, but he didn’t move to take it off. He seemed to be waiting.

“Please,” Zayn whispered after a moment. The feeling was starting to spread from beneath his skin to his bloodstream, consuming his body in a way that was nearly unbearable. Liam still didn’t move. “Please, Daddy,” Zayn corrected himself.

He didn’t miss the light groan in Liam’s throat as the man complied, pulling Zayn’s shirt off in one swift movement. Once it was gone, Liam was immediately rearranging them so Zayn was lying on his back, with Liam hovering over him and mouthing his way down Zayn’s body. His tongue travelled over his heart tattoo, right on his hip bone, and then lingered again directly below his naval. Zayn’s muscles constricted, and he curled upwards in his struggle to simultaneously get closer and pull away. Liam looked up at him then, lips slick and eyes dark. He laid his palm down flat on Zayn’s chest, pushing until Zayn was back down on the mattress, and then pushing a little more with emphasise. When he removed the hand, the warning was clear: do not move.

Liam started nipping at his hips, sucking a bruise by the top of his trackies before pulling them off, throwing them somewhere without even looking. Zayn couldn’t tear his eyes away from Liam, who was apparently refusing to look up at his face now that he was getting down to business. Instead, he was just staring down at Zayn’s cock, where it laid flat and half-hard against his stomach (and, yeah, maybe Zayn purposely forgot to put on underwear after his shower to make this whole process quicker, but he found it hard to be embarrassed when Liam looked so pleased). Liam continued watching while he pulled his shirt over his head, rolling his shoulders a little before bending down to take off his sweats. He left his briefs on, still not looking at Zayn when he circled around the bed and moved his laptop onto the bedside table. He paused, thinking, then decidedly moved it to the desk.

Liam stood at the top of the bed, just two feet or so away from Zayn’s head. Zayn craned his neck, trying to get a better view of him, but the angle was off and he didn’t see Liam was reaching for him until his hands were wrapping around his biceps and hauling him up the bed. Zayn gasped in surprise, not resisting but not entirely cooperating either. Liam frowned down at him, and all Zayn could see was his tented briefs and his broad chest and his manly scruff and nothing else. It was everything he needed.

“You want to suck me off?” Liam asked him, fingers dancing over Zayn’s lips. Zayn shook his head, unblinking. Liam smirked. “You want me to fuck your face?”

“Please,” Zayn answered, raising his hands to grab Liam’s hips. Liam all but smacked his hands away, making Zayn flinch in surprise.

“Sit on them,” Liam told him.

“I- What?” Zayn spluttered. “My hands?”

“Sit on them,” Liam repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. “If I see them again, you can go back to your room and handle yourself.”

Zayn’s jaw dropped, surprised, but once Liam’s unfaltering glare held for more than a few beats, Zayn slowly slid his hands under his ass, movements bemused. This was sort of new. Not the whole situation – that had occurred a half dozen times or so over the last year, and a stack of times before Liam was the one taking care of him, when Zayn would just have to wait it out or get pissed drunk and hope the hangover was distraction enough – but Liam’s… well. Liam's dominating him, if that was what’s happening. Zayn kind of really liked it.

Liam nodded once, then pushed his briefs down enough for his cock to spring free. Zayn watched it, noticing with satisfaction that Liam was just about fully hard. Liam stroked it a few times, dry, and soon has holding the tip of it against Zayn’s lips.

Zayn opened his mouth obediently, already salivating just from the look and smell of Liam. Liam pressed forward, hissing as he initially scraped against Zayn’s teeth. Zayn slackened his jaw further, allowing more room for Liam’s cock, but still feeling the stretch in his lips as Liam inched in further. Before Liam could get in too far, Zayn quickly darted his tongue out to swirl around the head, finding the slit and sliding his tongue against it. Liam moaned, the noise going straight to Zayn’s dick as he closed his eyes and loosened every part of his mouth. Liam got the hint, pushing forward further. Zayn choked a little as it hit the back of his throat, but he willed his throat to loosen and soon Liam was pumping in and out of Zayn’s mouth shallowly, never moving past a certain point.

But Zayn was gagging for it, needed more. He whined, feeling the shiver it sent through Liam, wanting to take more. One of Liam’s hands came down to cradle the side of Zayn’s face, stretching his thumb to trace Zayn’s eyelid.

“You’re so good, baby,” Liam told him, almost whimpering. “Love you so much.”

Zayn hummed, wanting to return the sentiment but also wanting to have Liam’s cock shoved down his throat. He whimpered again, clenching his fists and bucking his hips up, desperately trying to get Liam to see his point.

“You want more, baby?” Liam asked. Zayn couldn’t nod or respond verbally, so he settled for bucking his hips again and whining. Liam pulled out, leaving a trail of saliva across the bottom half of Zayn’s face.

Liam stepped back slightly, groaning. Zayn just watched him.

“Come on,” Liam said, clearing his throat. It was noticeably deeper than normal. “On your knees.”

Zayn scrambled off of the bed, keeping his hands behind his back as he dropped in front of Liam like he knew he wanted. Zayn looked up at him through glassy eyes, already opening his mouth and waiting. Liam watched him, apparently awed, before grabbing the side of Zayn’s face again and directing his own cock inside his mouth. He had one, two, three shallow thrusts like before, before he slowed his movements and focussed on pushing further in. Zayn closed his eyes, feeling his throat stretch as he took Liam in. Liam kept going, pace steady, until Zayn’s nose was nudging the course hair in front of him. Zayn hummed, like victory. Liam just groaned quietly before pulling back out and repeating the motion.

Zayn blinked through tears as Liam sped up, feeling his length move inside of him. Liam’s hand moved from his cheek to his hair, grabbing the top of it and using it to guide Zayn. Zayn went with him easily, bobbing his head enthusiastically while Liam continued his thrusts, groaning loudly and making broken sounds.

Zayn’s cock was bobbing between his legs, heavy and in desperate need of attention. Zayn tried to ignore it as best as he could, knew that if Liam caught him getting himself off he’d surely punish him, and Zayn wasn’t entirely sire if that meant good punishment or being sent back to his room. So Zayn didn’t try and test him.

He could taste the saltines of his own tears mix with the heaviness of Liam when they dripped down his face, could feel Liam leaking precum inside of him. He wanted to come so badly, wanted Liam to as well, but then Liam was pulling completely out of him, holding Zayn by his hair as they both panted. Liam forced Zayn to look up at him, and promptly groaned.

“You’re going to kill me, I swear,” Liam told him, smiling and wincing at the same time. Zayn smiled weakly up at him, not sure what to say, not sure if he was allowed to talk. Liam pulled him from the floor, using both hands to hold Zayn’s head this time when he kissed him, finally kissed him, shoving his tongue into Zayn’s mouth and letting Zayn know he’s there. Between their lips were the tears, the thin coat of sweat, the taste of precum. Liam’s kiss was biting, taking from Zayn what he’d been trying to rid himself of all night. It was filthy, really, but Zayn knew that all the sappy, romantic, _are you okay_ parts of Liam were in the kiss too.

When Liam pulled back, he bent his knees to grab Zayn by the ass, hauling him up and high into his arms. Zayn went with it, getting a slight head rush from the sudden movement but overall finding it sexy as hell that Liam could do that.

Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist, leaning down to suck a bruise onto Liam’s collarbone. Liam’s body stuttered slightly, a small falter in an otherwise confident stance, before Liam was crawling them both up the bed and then pressing Zayn down against the sheets.

Then, without preamble, he ducked down and took Zayn’s dick into his mouth.

It had both surprised and awed Zayn the first time Liam had done this, swallowed him whole without trouble. The fact that Liam had absolutely no apparent gag reflex was so beyond sexy, and right now was no exception. Liam took Zayn all the way down, sucking as he dragged his lips back up, swirled his tongue around the tip and then dropping back to the base, hollowing his cheeks. Zayn was engulfed in all sorts of warmth and could feel Liam’s tight throat around his dick, making his legs shake from each side of Liam’s taut body. Liam started bobbing, pressing his fingers into Zayn’s hips when he tried to buck up and humming whenever Zayn whimpered out unfinished sentence.

“S-so good, Daddy, I- you, _fuck_ ,” Zayn stuttered, throwing his head back as his stomach curled restlessly. Liam kept going, bobbing his head even faster and trailing a finger down to apply light pressure to his balls. Zayn groaned loudly, his panting more audible now that he physically couldn’t hold it back. “Fuck, Li-“  
Liam kept going, ignored the warning, and made it worse, if possible, by trailing his finger further down until it was circling his hole. Zayn came with a cry, hips bucking despite Liam’s hold and back arching away from the mattress. Pleasure sparked behind his eyes, in his toes, in every vein in his body. Liam kept going, helping him through his orgasm as he sucked Zayn dry, until Zayn was too sensitive to take it anymore and had to physically push Liam off of him. Liam looked up, grinning, allowing a trail of cum escaping the corner of his mouth. He flicked out his tongue to lap it up, smiling.

“Oh, fuck,” Zayn gasped out, letting his head drop back again. He felt as Liam left the bed, but was too mellowed out to see where he went.

Soon, though, a bottle of lube was hitting the mattress next to him.

Zayn looked up at Liam where he was now looming over the head of the bed, eyebrow raised expectantly. “Li-“

“Turn over,” Liam cut him off, daring him to disobey. “And don’t call me that.”

Zayn was unsure, but he trusted Liam and he could feel the restlessness simmering under his nails, so he turned over and hoped to God that Liam knew exactly what Zayn needed, because Zayn sure didn’t.

He could feel the texture of the sheets oh too well when his sensitive cock rubbed against them, and had to find a comfortable position quickly so as to avoid moving too much. Liam hovered behind and above him, hands ghosting up his thighs and dancing over the dip of his spine. Zayn shivered despite the warmth engulfing him, wanting so badly to find out what Liam was planning but afraid of how sensitive he already was, how sensitive he would be afterwards. When Liam leant down to press a kiss between his shoulder blades, ever so softly, forcing Zayn’s back to arch at even such minimal contact, he knew that this could go either way.

“I want to make you squirm,” Liam whispered against his skin, lips brushing smoothly with the remains of Zayn’s cum still dampening his mouth. “I want you to feel absolutely _wasted_. And then I’m going to fuck you.”

Zayn shivered, both from the feather-light touches after being practically manhandled and the words as they settled into his bloodstream. Not sure as to what else to do, Zayn swam his arms up the bed until he could fold them and rest his head there, instantly taking away his vision. He felt it was easier like this, when the pleasure was concentrated to just a few of his senses. He’s not sure how long he would last if he could see Liam, too.

Liam placed his hands more firmly on Zayn’s back, sliding them down his body and kneading the flesh he found until he got to Zayn’s ass. He squeezed a little, making Zayn moan quietly. Without transition, there was suddenly a pair of lips kissing between his cheeks, before a wet tongue was trailing downwards while Liam pulled his cheeks apart gently. Zayn gasped loudly, back already arching, but Liam’s tongue stopped its track before he got to the rim.

Zayn wiggled a little, trying to find Liam’s tongue again but only ever receiving his boyfriend’s warm breath. Liam chuckled a little behind him, kneading Zayn’s cheeks a little more. “You’re so… _responsive_ when you get like this.”

Zayn whined, wanting Liam to do something else with his mouth other than speaking. Liam apparently knew this, too, because almost as soon as Zayn thought it Liam’s tongue was pressing against his hole.

Zayn stiffened before his muscles started moving in a shudder. He could feel every part of Liam’s tongue available, could definitely feel the white hot pleasure it sent up his spine and through his blood stream. Liam pressed a little more, wiggling his tongue and swirling it all around the rim. Zayn let out a breath when he pushed in, back arching up the mattress as he rocked himself, thrusting against the sheets and rocking back onto Liam’s tongue. Liam’s tongue darted in and out of him, first slowly as the pace Zayn was setting, then faster and faster until Zayn was panting, desperately grinding against the sheets as his dick thickened again.

Liam was relentless, messy and dirty, and making Zayn cry out over and over again. But he was waiting for something, Zayn realised.

“Daddy,” Zayn gasped out. He had to remove his arms from under him, palms planted on either side of himself as Liam changed the angle, moaning against his hole. Zayn started grinding with more fever, feeling exactly how sensitive his cock was but knowing he needed another release, that he was going to have it any moment now.

His hands fisted the sheets as he squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on the way his stomach muscles were curling but getting side tracked by the heat of Liam’s mouth. Liam was becoming messy, focussing more on speed to keep Zayn crying out rather than merely technique. Zayn couldn’t think straight.

“D-Da…” he grasped out, eyes screwed shut while his hands fisted the sheets. He felt like his entire body was being simultaneously stretched as it contracted, back arching so his stomach pressed into the mattress while his shoulders slumped. He pressed his head into the nearest pillow he could grab, wrapping his hands around two of the slats that made up the bed frame. He rocked his hips into the mattress, shuddering at the sensitive pleasure that shot through him with every thrust. The bed began rocking with his movements, forcing Liam’s tongue deeper every time it swung away from the wall.

“Are you going to cum, baby?” Liam asked, mouth only leaving Zayn’s hole long enough to ask the question before returning with more fever.

It took Zayn a long while to respond. “I’m going to- I’m gonna-“

His own body cut him off. Shudders racked through him, causing him to roll his hips and convulse against the sheets while random shapes and sparks pulsed across his vision. He involuntarily curled in on himself, loud sobs fighting their way out of him. But Liam didn’t let him move far, didn’t let him turn over so his cock could be relived of the pressure of his own weight. Instead, he pulled him by the hips until he was right back where he was before, caught between the mattress and Liam’s heavy body. He continued his assault, tongue still fucking Zayn like nothing had happened.

“D-daddy, please,” Zayn sobbed, fresh tears blurring his vision. The feeling of his dick sliding against the mattress was now beyond painful, the sheets no longer soft. “I c-can’t…”

Liam pulled away. Zayn sighed in relief, pushing up on his hands and raising his hips. “You can,” Liam said sternly, one hand squeezing Zayn’s left ass cheek while the other pressed down into his lower back. “And you will.”

Zayn’s arms collapsed beneath him, hips colliding back with the unbearable surface beneath him. Liam wasted no time, licking a long swipe over Zayn’s hole, causing Zayn to jolt away from the intrusion and cry out in pain as his cock glided across the sheets, raw and completely spent. Zayn hissed in discomfort, but didn't ask Liam to stop.

“How do you feel?” Liam asked him in between his assault, panting heavily but voice sounding even.

“Sore,” Zayn whispered. “So sore, Daddy.”

“Beneath that,” Liam grunted. His fingers dug in a little deeper.

Zayn searched for the answer, tried to ignore how good Liam’s mouth feels and how much he hates it. “Exhausted,” Zayn said finally.

Liam sighed. His fingers kneaded Zayn’s upper thigh almost unconsciously. “I’m not going to stop until you answer me properly.”

Zayn was shaking now, the effort of staying still causing his body to physically vibrate. He didn’t know what Liam wanted to hear, didn’t know what he had to say. Everything was becoming too much for him, overwhelming him, his body screaming for him to run but his mind urging him to stay, telling him that he’s not done here yet. Because beneath the pain and exhaustion and confusion and the ache in his eyes from crying so much, he was still just as restless as when he first entered the room.

“I feel…” Zayn trailed off, trying to focus his mind while Liam sucked at his rim. “I f-feel like I need to…”

“Need to what?” Liam prompted.

“Need to be fucked,” Zayn said finally, licking his salty lips. “Like you need to fuck me.”

Liam kissed the base of his spine softly. “You’re almost there,” Liam said, smiling against his skin. “How do you feel?”

Zayn’s fingers clawed at the sheets, pulling the pillow closer to him. He suddenly knew what Liam wanted to hear. “I feel wasted,” Zayn whimpered. “Absolutely w-wasted.”

Liam pulled back completely, a hand rubbing Zayn’s back affectionately before moving off him completely. “Good boy.”

Zayn wanted to cry in relief, but instead found himself feeling cold now that Liam wasn’t touching him. He wanted to turn his head and see what he was doing, but wasn’t sure whether Liam was purposely evading his vision, and figured it would be best to just wait it out.

He didn’t have to wait long, though, because after a few seconds Liam was climbing back onto the bed behind him, and a wet finger was adding a cold pressure to his hole. “Hands and knees for me, babe.”

Zayn didn’t ask questions.

The first finger made Zayn uncomfortable, like it always does. The intrusion felt as foreign as usual, offering him hardly any pain and definitely no pleasure. Zayn clutched the pillow to him, burying his face in it.

The second finger made him feel like he was being ripped apart from the inside, pain shooting up his spine as Liam scissored his fingers and hummed at Zayn’s muffled groans. Then his fingers curled a certain way, rubbed against a certain spot, and Zayn had to muffle his moans. The pain developed an edge and then was completely extinguished by pleasure. Zayn arched back towards Liam’s hand, chasing more, trying to build up momentum. Liam just added a third finger in retaliation.

Zayn didn’t care; it was like his body completely bypassed the discomfort the extra stretch should have bought him, and instead jumped immediately to satisfaction. Liam held his hand still and let Zayn fuck himself back on his fingers, ditching the pillow all together in favour of whimpering and moaning out loud. His cock was rapidly thickening, impossibly, causing Zayn to move with more purpose in trying to finish what had been started.

“That’s enough,” Liam said, pulling back his hand.

Zayn whined in protest, head hung between his shoulders. Zayn heard the cap of the lube open again, then the sound of Liam slicking himself up. Zayn wondered, again, if he should turn around. The hand that arrived on his back told him no.

“Ready, babe?” Liam asked.

Zayn nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yes, Daddy.”

He felt the head of Liam’s cock between his cheeks, catching at the rim and forcing a small, aborted noise to escape from his lips. And then he as pushing in, shallow thrusts becoming deeper and deeper until he bottomed out. Zayn concentrated on his breathing as his body adjusted, knowing that the pain was only temporary and Liam would make him feel good, always made him feel good.

The hand on his back pushed down until Zayn’s upper torso was pressed against the mattress, the rest of his body following shortly afterwards as Liam’s guidance became more insistent. The man bracketed his body, legs enclosing his own and arms resting on either side of his head.

“You’re going to cum one more time,” Liam said lowly, so close to his ear that Zayn could feel his lips ghosting his ear lobe. “And you have to do it before I do, or else I’ll keep you on the edge until you pass out. Got it?”

“Yes Daddy,” Zayn nodded, words weak.

Liam kissed his neck softly. It was apparently some sort of calm before a storm.

Liam pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, repeating the motion again and again and becoming deeper with each thrust. He was resting his weight on just one hand, using the other to fist Zayn’s hair, not to pull him up but instead to hold him against the bed. There was nothing subtle about his thrusts, nothing to suggest that he was holding back. He was giving it his all from the get go, and Zayn loved it.

His cock was trapped between himself and the bed again, but this time it wasn’t as painful. Or, rather, the pain just added to the assault of his senses. Zayn felt incredibly in tune with the movement of the bed and the sound of skin on skin and the smell of sex in the air. He felt incredibly in tune with Liam.

“Daddy!” he couldn’t help but cry out, a mantra on his lips. “Daddy, fuck, Daddy, you feel so good, feel so full-“

“Fuck,” Liam groaned, lips sliding and sucking along Zayn’s skin. “I’m not going to last long if you keep talkin’ like that.”

Zayn knew what that meant for him: he needed to cum, and soon.

Liam’s hands pressed to his hips, pushing them onto the bed so he couldn’t lift off the mattress to meet Liam’s thrusts. Zayn almost groaned in frustration, wanting that release, but instead focussed on grinding against the sheets. A string of whimpers and moans erupted from him as he swivelled his hips, building up his own rhythm as he chased an orgasm. He could feel the muscles in his stomach tightening. Every fibre of him was begging for a release.

“So close,” Zayn moaned, eyes screwed shut as he continued his movements. His hips ached from the effort, his dick felt raw but needy. He just needed something more.

Liam let go of Zayn’s hair, falling to completely blanket Zayn and thus changing the angle. Zayn felt his dick nudge at his prostate, causing him to convulse on the bed and whimper brokenly. He felt Liam’s smile against his shoulder as the man sped up again, hitting his sweet sport dead-on with every thrust.

“Fuck, Daddy, I…” he trailed off, arousal building in him. He couldn’t hold it back if he tried, prayed to God that Liam didn’t stop. “Liam.”

For the third time that night, Zayn erupted from the inside with the type of release that left his whole body shaking and hips stuttering in abortion. It wasn’t like the other times, though; he didn’t feel mellow or tired. He felt sated. It was the first time all night, since way before the show, that he didn’t feel inclined to claw at his own skin.

He couldn’t relax, though, because Liam was still going.

“So fucking good for me,” Liam was hissing out, breath escaping him heavily from exertion. His movements were becoming erratic, rhythm disappearing as he instead just chased his own fill. Zayn knew he was close.

“Always want to be good for you, Daddy,” Zayn panted, wishing he could see Liam’s face now more than ever. “You make me feel so good.”

Liam breath seemed to catch at his words. “Yeah?” he managed to get out, voice significantly higher.

Zayn nodded against the mattress, biting his bottom lip. “Mmhmm. Want you to fill me up, Daddy.”

Liam came with a loud, choked noise, stuttering inside Zayn while he rode out his orgasm. Zayn clenched around him, earning an approving hum when he did. Liam leant his head between Zayn’s shoulder blades, breathing in large gulps of air as he tried to control his breathing.

They both hissed when Liam pulled out, but the discomfort was short lived. Liam collapsed next to Zayn, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in.  
Zayn opened his eyes, seeing Liam’s face for the first time in too long. His mouth was unusually dark and bruised, soft and tender looking, probably still tasting like Zayn. His round cheeks and chiselled jaw were contrasting now more than ever, a softness in his blush but unmistakeable roughness from his stubble. His hair as falling over his forehead, looking sweaty but soft, making Zayn’s fingers fiddle against his chest with the urge of combing through it. But his eyes, fuck. His eyes held so much warmth and love in them, with that tinge of concern he always gets when they do this.

“Was that okay?” Liam asked softly, hand gliding across Zayn’s hip gently.

“’course, Li,” Zayn whispered, voice slurred from exhaustion. “You always make it good.”

Liam smiled a little at that, blush deepening. “It felt different than usual,” Liam said after a moment, a question in his eye.

“I was just…” Zayn trailed off, not sure what to say. “I don’t know. I’ve been running around all night trying to tire myself out. It’s been a while since I’ve been like this, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Liam sighed a little, nuzzling closer so their noses were almost touching. “This tour’s killing me. I’d gotten so used to sleeping with you every night.”

“I’ll just sneak in more often,” Zayn grinned. “It’s not so hard now – they’ve stopped stationing security in the hallway since me and Lou stopped sneaking out.”

Liam laughed quietly, obviously thinking about one of their crazy stories or another. He quietened down quickly, though, a thoughtful look on his face appearing. “Maybe we should just tell them.”

Zayn blinked, considering. “Come out?”

“Yeah,” Liam said. “So then you don’t have to tire yourself out, and can just let me take care of you.”

Zayn couldn’t help but smile at how earnest Liam was, how dedicated he was to keeping Zayn happy. He’s never loved this man more in his entire life. “Okay.”

“Really?” Liam asked, clear excitement in his voice. Zayn nodded. Liam ducked down to kiss him sweetly, a promise on his lips. There was a gorgeous spark in his eye when he pulled back. “Ready for round two?”

“Definitely not,” Zayn said, throwing a leg over Liam and making himself more comfortable on his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m never having sex again, I think.”

“We’ll see,” Liam said, kissing the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my first time writing smut/fan fiction, so hopefully it wasn't too horrible. Also this is unedited, sorry xx


End file.
